batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Gotham (season 4)
The fourth season of the American television series The Knight of Gotham, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Batman franchise, revolves around the characters of James Gordon and Bruce Wayne. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, and John Stephens serving as executive producers. The season was inspired and adapted elements from the storylines of Batman: Year One, Batman: The Killing Joke, ''and ''Batman Prey, Batman: The Animated Series, ''and ''Batman: No Man's Land. Cast Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Mayor Bruce Wayne / Batman ''' * Erik King as '''Sergeant John Watson/Orpheus ' * Victoria Justice as '''Alicia Wayne/Red Robin ' * Morgan Freeman as '''Lucius Fox * Blake Lively as Assistant District Attorney R'achel Dawes/Bat-Woman ' * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ' * Cobie Smulders as '''Agent Iman Avesta ' * Felicia Day as 'Katrina Armstrong ' * Jamie Foxx as 'Lucius Fox Jr. ' * Jay Ali as 'Special Agent Bilal Asselah/Night Runner ' * Sunita Deshpande as '''Seema Asselah * Camila Mendes as Ariana Sionis ''' * Josh Segarra as District Attorney '''Adrian Chase/Vigilante * Parveen Dosanj as Doris Chase Villains * Paul Johanson as William Dent/Prometheus ' * Crystal Reed as '''Sofia Falcone ' * Mark Consuelos as 'Roman Sionis/Black Mask ' * Henderson Wade as 'Number One ' * April Parker Jones as '''Colonel Lauren Haley * Kate Udall as Special Agent in-Charge Linda Farrow ' * Matthew McCurdy as '''Agent Roger Harrison ' * Wilson Bethel as '''Agent Max Cort/Night Scourge * Don Castro as Agent Vince Rector ' * Marisol Nichols as '''Tiffany Ambrose Sionis ' * Idris Elba as 'Roderick Watson ' * Robert Buckley as '''Mayor H'arvey Dent/Two-Face' * Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska Episodes 1."Resurrection"-'John Watson, Alicia Kane, and Rachel Dawes continue fighting crime in Gotham City and Ray Palmer is revealed to still be running Palmer Tech. The city's leadership, which includes District Attorney Adrian Chase, Mayor Wilson Klass, and Chief O'Hara assemble to discuss a group of criminals named the "Masks", who are terrorizing the city. The city's leadership is confronted by Black Mask, who offers to stop the crime wave in exchange for control over the city. Mayor Klass refuses due to preferably doing things legally. Bruce is revealed to have been staying in Los Angeles, California, with Katrina for months where Katrina is revealed to be pregnant. Feeling overpowered, Rachel and Alicia visit Bruce and Katrina for help in stopping Black Mask. Bruce, who was planning to propose to Katrina, reluctantly agrees. Tensions begin to arise between Bruce and Watson, who is still mad at Bruce for having kidnapping Avesta. The city leadership are being killed by the Masks. Chief O'Hara barely makes it alive after the Masks invade the police department. Bruce decides that before he helps the team, he is to find a new identity and goes to explore the Narrows. After refusing a proposition from a teenage prostitute Holly Robinson, Bruce is reluctantly drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes. Two police officers shoot and take him in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become the Batman. Meanwhile, in Blackgate Prison, criminal Roman Sionis decides to make a deal with the FBI to protect his love Tiffany, who can be charged as an accessory to his crimes. The case is assigned to Agent Bilal Asselah, who is struggling with being unable to receive a promotion due to financial troubles after he paid for his sister-in-law's cancer treatment. In flashbacks, Rookie detective James "Jim" Gordon and his partner, Harvey Bullock are sent to investigate the crime scene. Gordon talks with Bruce and promises to capture the killer after Bruce explains to Gordon of what happened when the Waynes' butler, Alfred Pennyworth arrives for Bruce. 2. '"Gangland"-'''The Cobblepot Crime Family is one of the most powerful criminal organizations in Gotham City. Establishing their illicit business in multiple directions, such as drug trafficking ring in Kiev, counterfeiting, and Dark Web child pornography, the Whisper Gang drew the attention of the Gotham City Police Department and District Attorney's Office. However, the mob avoided prosecutions, bribing police officers, judges, and even the deputy mayor. The Gotham City FBI Crime Division becomes interested in the Penguin and Agent Asselah uses information given by Sionis to arrest Cobblepot. The task force led by Asselah storms the mansion where the FBI arrests all the mobsters as well as corrupted police officers and judges connected with the mob. The FBI also seizes computers in order to track their money trail. Farrow congratulates Asselah for a job well done but warns Aseelah that if she puts him on the Sionis detail his file will is required reading and the FBI command in Washington D.C will learn everything about his financial problems. Annoyed, Asselah claimed that none of this could have happened without the unexpected connection between him and Sionis. Anyway, that was probably Asselah's last chance to stabilize his family's financial situation. Farrow then finally hands Sionis' case to Asselah condition that he will keep Sionis talking. News of Sionis' cooperation with the FBI spreads fast, and in retaliation he is attacked in prison by a fellow inmate. Upon learning this, Farrow and Asselah meet with Mayor Klass. Farrow tries to convince Klass to release Sionis from Blackgate and place him in private location under FBI protection which Klass refuses pointing that Sionis is a criminal who was responsible for deaths of several GCPD officers and one of the officers killed by Sionis was Adrian Chase's brother Dorian. Sionis reminds Klass about the danger posed by Penguin which was taken down thanking Sionis' leads. He then explained that Sionis' knowledge about criminal organizations can save a lot of innocent lives if the FBI and Mayor will keep him alive. Thinking about Asselah's arguments, Klass allows the FBI relocate Sionis. One the way to home detention with Sionis, the FBI convoy is attacked by the Cobblepot Crime Family on the way. The Cobblepot Crime Family has set up explosives on the road and several armored vehicles were destroyed. The Cobblepot Crime Family then kills multiple agents on the way to Sionis. However, before they could kill Sionis, an agent named Max Cort kills all of the mobsters, even when they drop their weapons and surrender to him. Bruce goes to Wayne Enterprises to meet Fox and his son Lucius Jr. Fox allows Bruce access to prototype defense technologies, including a protective bodysuit and a heavily armored car, the Tumbler. Bruce takes up the vigilante identity of "Batman" and helps the team intercept a drug shipment by Penguin and Batman irritates Penguin by strapping him to a search light to form a signal that resembles a bat. In flashbacks, after the death of his parents, Bruce begins to show erratic behavior, such as self-harm, listening to heavy metal, drawing disturbing artwork, refusing to eat and overall behaving recklessly, doing things such as climbing on top of the roof of the Wayne Mansion, burning himself, and cutting himself, which disturbs Alfred and Gordon. 3."No Good Deed"-'On a news show, O'Hara, is interviewed alongside Gotham's current Mayor, Wilson Klass, and prominent psychologist, Dr. Hugo Strange, who had the government drop charges against him in exchange for assisting them in their super soldier experiments, on the subject of Batman. Strange accurately theorizes that Batman must be motivated by a traumatic loss wrought by violent crime, but goes on to claim that Batman's costumed vigilantism is primarily an exercise in power and control for his own benefit, rather than anyone else's. O'Hara rebukes Strange's analysis, explaining that the costume is simply to scare criminals and Batman is honestly trying to help Gotham. But Mayor Klass sides with Strange and takes a hard stance against Batman, announcing on-air that he's forming a police task force to apprehend Batman and assigning Watson to head it. Upset with Klass, O'Hara makes it public knowledge that Klass had Sionis released from Blackgate, which leads to protests outside City Hall. Impressed by his apparent expertise on Batman, Klass offers Strange a job as a police consultant, which he accepts. As a caveat, Strange demands full access to all police records, beginning with notable murder cases in Gotham, so he can start profiling the caped crusader and unravel his true identity. Bruce goes to spy on Sionis and meets a man in ski goggles calling himself Vigilante. Vigilante attempts to kill Sionis only to get into a fight with Bruce, but they are both knocked out by a mysterious stranger. When they wake up they have been hand cuffed to each other and the stranger is revealed to be Black Mask, who introduces himself. Black Mask reveals that the hand cuffs are set to blow up and that he has hidden the key somewhere in the city. Black Mask then disappears. Vigilante believes they are doomed, but Bruce calls Katrina and has her track the key's location, with it turning out the key is moving. As it turns out, the key is being carried by Black Mask and the two are forced to fight him. They manage to defeat him, with Black Mask giving them the key before once again disappearing. After being set free, Vigilante heads off, claiming he's late for a date. Later, Vigilante is seen on a rooftop with binoculars watching Doris wait at a fancy restaurant for her date. Vigilante then removes his mask revealing himself to be Adrian. Adrian then goes into the restaurant in a tuxedo and with flowers in his hand for Doris. As is turns out, Adrian Chase is Vigilante. In flashbacks, Alfred and Leslie Thompkins take Bruce to watch a performance by the local siamese singers, Jerome Valeska knocks into Alfred. Jerome then snaps at Alfred to which he is chided by Leslie for his apparent carelessness. Jerome then insults them, which prompted another chiding from Leslie. After Alfred's reply seemingly garnered nothing but a creepy smile from Jerome, Bruce then reminds Jerome that the act of being rude wasn't funny. Jerome then challenges this remark by referring to Bruce by name and questioning the degree of privilege that was afforded to him. His mother Lila then makes an appearance, pulling Jerome into a trailer marked with a sign that said: Snake Charmer. Alfred then criticizes the mother's behavior while Bruce remarks how Jerome seemed to be creepy. 4.'"Blindsided"-'When the Office of Professional Responsibility was informed that Max Cort's official report about confrontation between the Cobblepot Crime Family and the FBI does not fit with forensic analysis of the shooting. OPR orders Supervisory Special Agent Victor Sage to start internal investigation onto Cort for what he wants a private talk with Sionis about the details of ambush. Bilal Asselah and Linda Farrow bring Sage to Lacey Towers, where they introduce him to Cort. Sage then tells him to go downstairs and grab a cup of coffee and Cort leaves the office. After Cort is gone, Sage visits Sionis showing him the pictures of the two Cobblepot Crime Family members killed by Cort whom Sionis identifies. Sionis lies to Sage by telling them that Cort gave the chance to surrender but then they pulled out their weapons, forcing Cort to kill them both in self-defence. Sage thanks Sionis and leaves with Farrow. Harvey decides to run against Klass for mayor and gives Bruce an offer to work alongside him as his deputy mayor, which Bruce accepts. Bruce and Harvey get support of the GCPD and District Attorney's office, who view Sionis as a "cop killer". Rachel visits Blackgate and learns that Sionis had paid the inmate, Joe Chill, to attack him so he could convince the FBI to move him. With Penguin's help, Rachel fights off inmates and guards working for Sionis and escapes the prison, but is driven off a dock by an unknown woman. Meanwhile, depths of Doctor Strange's own unstable psychosis and obsession with Batman are revealed as he is shown alone in his penthouse, dressed up in a makeshift Batman costume, lamenting to a female mannequin about the simultaneous envy and hatred he feels towards Batman for the power and freedom he wields. Strange then meets with Cort, who is enraged at being fired, and becomes intrigued by him. In flashbacks, Gordon and Fox investigate the murder of Lila Valeska, a snake dancer with Haly's Circus, and the contesting families Flying Graysons and the Lloyds are suspects. Gordon determines that Lila's son Jerome is the killer, which he eventually admits maniacally. 5.'"House of Cards"-'Rachel survives the attempt on her life. The mysterious woman who attempted to kill Rachel is revealed to be Sionis' wife Tiffany Ambrose Sionis. Tiffany meets with her husband about the growing issue with the vigilantes in Gotham City. She brings in a metahuman named Jeremy Tell, who can turn his playing card tattoos into physical projectiles. Katrina and Fox reveal to Lucius Jr. that they work with the Batman. Batman and Outsider team up and take down Tell, who refuses to talk because of fearing Tiffany more. He is imprisoned in Iron Heights. At Alicia's school, Alicia and her friends Stephanie Brown, Hank Hall, and Don Hall meet Ariana, who is Sionis' daughter. Unfortunately for Ariana, there are mixed opinions about her where people believe she is just as bad as her father. Ariana attempts to befriend Alicia and her peer group, especially Stephanie. Alicia learns from Lucius that Stephanie's family lost all their funds due to their investments with Sionis. To make matters worse, Stephanie's father Arthur Brown attempted to take his own life by overdosing on pills and was in the hospital because of this. Believing that Ariana knew about this, Alicia tells Stephanie about this and confronts Ariana. After telling Ariana that she has failed this city, Alicia splashes a milkshake on Ariana's face. Ariana is later on revealed to be angry at her father believing him to be a bad person that likes to ruin lives. Sionis does research on Cort with a file on him that he obtains from Strange, believing he has potential to be a villain. In flashbacks, Cort was raised at the Lyndhurst Home for Boys, where spent most of his childhood without any close relations with anyone. Soon, Cort joined a baseball team and was discovered to have an uncanny talent of pitching the ball with perfect accuracy. As his talent grew, Cort excelled at Baseball and became the most favored player of Coach Bradley. During the evening, Bradley noticed Cort throwing his baseball at a chimney that he made a hole at the center of it. Feeling sorry for him, Bradley told Cort that no matter how much he'll try to distance himself it won't bring his parents back, understanding, he then stands up and prepares to win a game but not long after he was gifted a new baseball glove. During a game, Cort won so many games that nobody was able to beat him, however, he was then asked to switch places with other teammates, completely upset for winning so many games, he was angrily benched on the side of the field. Furious, Cort killed his coach in a fit of rage, ricocheting a ball onto a pole and bouncing on his head, in a belief that he was being a jerk to him. After the incident, Cort was assigned with a psychiatrist named Chase Meridian. Cort was questioned by Meridian about his parents and later told that they were always mad at him. While drawing a sketch and accidentally breaking his pencil, Cort admitted that he intentionally killed his coach and that he was not saddened by his death, asking if he was in trouble but was told that he wasn't and that his incident wasn't his complete fault. Teaching him about the act of empathy, Meridian was eventually able to connect with Cort, advising him on control of his psychopathic tendencies.Cort became attached to her and managed to gain some stability in his life. However, Meridian was diagnosed with cancer. Upon their session, Cort attempted to kill her, unable to accept her upcoming death and believing he was being abandoned again. Meridian was able to calm him down and advised him to listen to their tape recordings if he felt troubled and to find a person who can keep his moral compass in check. 6.'"Ethics"-'Harvey meets his old friend Victoria Hardwick and her father the British businessman Sir Harry Hardwick. Bruce and Rachel distrust Victoria after seeing her look through the files on Harvey's computer, however, Harvey tells them not to worry about it. Eventually, Victoria reveals Harvey that she stole information from his computer, but Harvey countered that that information was fiction, and she and her father bought the worthless Cadmus Labs, allowing Dent Corp to purchase her father's company, angering Victoria and her father. Later, Harvey is seen looking at a photograph of William and her having sex. Meanwhile, Sionis learns that in one incident when Cort worked for a suicide prevention hotline, he encouraged a caller to kill someone else rather than himself. It was there that he met and fell in love with Julie, Madison whom he now he finds working at the hotel. He accidentally reveals to her that he has been stalking her. Sionis continues to see the potential for Cort to become the new villain that the public can focus in order to misdirect attention from himself. In flashbacks, Oswald escapes from Arkham. Sofia manages to capture Nygma. However, Oswald successfully breaks into Sofia's mansion and follows Nygma to the pier and rescues him. Simultaneously, Sofia attempts to kill Oswald but Gordon and Bullock work together to protect him before surviving an attack from her, which leads to Lee shooting Sofia in the head, putting her into a coma. Gordon plans on confessing to the GCPD but Bullock forces him to live with the guilt instead. 7.'"Harley's Holiday"-'At Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn is jubilant to receive a clean bill of mental health from her doctor, and be granted parole. Batman and Batwoman return Scarecrow to Arkham yet again, offer their congratulations, but warn her to stay out of trouble. She declares that, starting the next day, she'll show the world just how sane she is.The next day, she is ambling down the street on roller skates, looking for all the world like a car-hop on her day off – except she's taking her two rabid pet hyenas for a walk, and passersby are scrambling to get out of her way. Thinking the problem is her outfit, Harley ducks into a department store.Inside, Bruce Wayne is reluctantly trying on clothes, with the help of socialite Veronica Vreeland who is trying to get him to look more like a politician. Harley catches sight of them and cheerfully remembers when they last met – during a hold-up. Harley catches sight of Bruce's chin and notices a familiarity, until she identifies him as Bruce Wayne (and not Batman, to Bruce's relief), although her hyenas begin barking viciously at Bruce, obviously recognizing him as Batman. Picking out a new dress for herself, Harley buys it at the register, but rushes out before the clerk can remove the security tag. The clerk calls to the guard at the door, and he asks her to stop.Harley panics, thinking she's being arrested again, and knocks over the security guard. She rushes into the dressing room, and comes out again in her clown costume. Running outside with her hyenas, she jumps behind the wheel of Bruce's car, with Veronica in the backseat, and roars away. As she does so, John Watson, who is getting diapers for his son, swerves his car to avoid her and crashes into a hydrant, then prepares to pursue Harley. Bruce is left standing outside the store.Hearing his daughter has been kidnapped, General Vreeland angrily confronts Colonel Hayley, who objects to using Spyral resources for rescuing Veronica since this is not a threat to national security. Vreeland ignores Hayley and calls for Spyral agents. .Bruce deduces that Harley will go to someone who can hide her and then sneak her out of town. Sure enough, she has gone running back to Tiffany Ambrose Sionis, who wants nothing to do with a lunatic, but when Tiffany sees Veronica, she decides to hold her for ransom. Harley objects to this, saying Veronica is just a bystander, and will go free as soon as Harley is away. Tiffany and Harley begins to argue, and just then Bruce suits up as Batman and goes with Batwoman to attack Tiffany's thugs. Harley grabs Veronica again, and jumps back into the car. Tiffany narrowly escapes a mauling by Harley's hyenas, and takes off after her in a truck.As they speed along the highway, Veronica asks if Harley was sincere about letting her go. Harley says yes, she's finished with crime, only she has to get out of town since no one will believe that she didn't mean to kidnap her. Touched, Veronica promises that, if she lives out the day, she'll drop all charges against Harley, and even put in a good word with the police. Harley is overjoyed, thinking her day is finally turning around – then a cannon blast narrowly misses the car, and the two women look to see Vreeland and Spyral charging after them in .Harley speeds away again, then halts in the middle of an intersection in the theater district, with Watson, Tiffany, and General Vreenalnd. bearing down on her from three directions.There is a humongous crash, and the Batmobile arrives a second later. As the drivers get out to look at the wreckage, Harley calls from a rope above, drops Barbara into Target's arms, then takes off. As Batman takes off after her, Vreeland hugs his daughter, while Allen is about to arrest Selina, however she escapes. Up on the roof, Batman urges Harley not to throw away her hard work and her freedom. Harley attacks, ranting about the string of troubles she's had. As Batman avoids her kicks, her wild moves take her to the edge of the building, and she ends up hanging for dear life on a collapsing billboard. As it gives way, she falls, but Batman saves her. He sets her down, all the fight (and, it seems, the contents of her stomach) gone out of her.Batman and Target return her to Arkham, but Dr. Leland assures her it won't be for long: Veronica, true to her word, dropped the kidnapping charges and it should only take a little more work before Harley's ready to interact with "normal" people again.Harley asks Batman why he has been looking after her when she's been nothing but trouble to him. He says he can only sympathize with her honest desire to lead a normal life: "I had a bad day too, once". As a parting gift, he gives her the dress she bought. Ecstatic, she kisses him before returning to her cell. "Don't press your luck." Says Batman with a smile as he and Batwoman leave. In flashbacks, Gordon and Bullock pursue former Indian Hill employee Dwight Pollard, who secretly leads a party of Jerome Valeska's admirers. Pollard is revealed to be planning to break Valeska out of Arkham. 8.'"Legends of Yesterday"-'In 2166, the immortal warrior Vandal Savage has successfully conquered the entire planet. In an effort to save humanity, Time Master Rip Hunter travels back to 2016 to assemble a group of superheroes and supervillains to team up and stop Savage's rise to power In the present, Vandal Savage arrives in Metropolis looking to kill Kendra Saunders. After he attacks Kendra and James Olsen, Clark Kent takes Kendra to Gotham City and enlists the help of Bruce Wayne and his team to protect her. The team is visited by William Dent who informs them that Savage is an immortal. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by Hawkman, but Bruce and Clark rescue her and capture him. He introduces himself as Carter Hall, and tells them he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for millennia. They are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed the pair several times, each time growing stronger. Savage acquires the Staff of Horus, a deadly weapon. Kendra unlocks her abilities and becomes Hawkgirl and the team decides to regroup in Metropolis. In flashbacks, Jerome Valeska escapes from Arkham Asylum to form a cult of loyal followers that takeover a news station. Jerome manages to escape and abduct Dwight before he gets arrested Jerome encourages the cult to kill others and ignites explosives that kill Dwight and knock out Gotham's power, causing a citywide blackout. 9.'"Legends of Today"-'William orchestrates a meeting between Savage, Bruce, and Clark. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Metropolis and Gotham City with the Staff of Horus. Bruce and Clark meet Rip Hunter, who tells about what Savage did in the future and was sent by the Time Masters to prevent it from happening. Bruce, Clark, and Rip devise a plan to deliver Kendra and Carter as a ruse to get close enough to Savage to destroy the staff. The plan goes horribly wrong; Kendra's powers fail and Savage quickly overcomes the element of surprise and kills both her and Carter before using the staff to destroy Metropolis. Clark escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation before everyone else dies. Clark informs Bruce of his time travel and the mistakes that led to defeat. They change their approach to the plan and Clark is able to steal the staff. Bruce and Clark use it on Savage, turning him into ashes. Rip tells everyone that the timeline has not changed even though Savage was turned to ashes which is why he, Bruce, and Clark recruit Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Albert Wells, Jefferson Jackson, James, Carter, and Kendra. William is later on revealed to have collected Savage's ashes, reciting the words Savage first said when he killed Carter and Kendra. Cort confronts Sionis, who confirms that he was behind Julie's hiring at the hotel, and that he had intended to show Cort that life with Julie was not going to work, as she would never understand Dex. Sionis, however, does understand him, in light of the fact that Sionis killed his own boss when he was climbing through the ranks in the mafia. Distraught over Julie, Sionis considers committing suicide, but is interrupted by Strange and Sionis, who propose an alternative. 10.'"Prey"-'Batman and Red Robin sneak into Tiffany's manor, overhearing a plan against Watson, but is interrupted when Selina Kyle, hoping to build a reputation after her robberies were pinned on Batman, attacks Tiffany and her bodyguards, aided from afar by Batman and Red Robin. Bruce and Alicia return to Wayne Manor, annoyed with Selina. Katrina reminds Bruce and Alicia that Mayor Klass has invited them to his dinner party and Dr. Strange is also expected to attend. At the party, Bruce, Katrina, and Alicia are discussing with Tiffany could be up. Bruce believes Tiffany will not kill anyone since the Sionis family want to avoid more bad publicity. The Mayor's daughter, Catherine, who has not heard anything, asks the three of them if they have a distaste for the wine. Bruce tells Catherine that he wants to remain sober since he is about to be a father, which Catherine congratulates him for. Strange and Mayor Klass then arrive where Klass attempts to his friendship with Bruce's late father to get Bruce to stop funding Harvey's campaign. Bruce refuses and Klass decides to change the subject asking him, Katrina, and Alicia what they think about Batman. Bruce, Katrina, and Alicia tell them that they think Batman is a freak. However, Catherine (Maggie Gyllenhaal) expresses admiration for Batman and ends up arguing with Strange, who asks her on a date, but is turned down. Bruce then leaves the party realizing what Tiffany is up to and tells Alicia to stay with Katrina, telling them that this is something he has to do alone. While leaving home for date night, Watson and Avesta spot a motorcyclist enter his garage. Suspicious, they enter to see Number 1 and the Masks holding baby Rex as well as his nanny hostage. Watson decisively shoots the thugs and chases Number 1, who has fled with the baby. The mysterious motorcyclist, now revealed to be Adrian, rushes out to chase Number 1 not promising Avesta that he will not let her son die. Watson blows out Number 1's car tire on a bridge and the two fight hand-to-hand, before Number 1 and Rex Watson fall over the side. Bruce leaps over the railing and saves the baby. Watson thanks Bruce, deciding to trust him again. Adrian sees what happens and leaves. At a tree lighting ceremony, Watson, Avesta, Rex, Rachel, Katrina, Gordon, Alicia, Doris, and Adrian are among the guests in attendance where Bruce and Harvey make their speech. Afterwards, Bruce pulls Katrina to the stand where he proposes to the woman he loves, wanting to be with her for the rest of his wife. Before Bruce and Katrina leave to be at Wayne Manor, Gordon congratulates Bruce. Asselah notices Cort has a brief case and ask what is inside. Cort tells Asselah that he is suing the FBI for wrongful suspension and the brief case contains the papers that his lawyer needs. Asselah understands and Cort leaves, thanking Asselah for the drive and is revealed to be near Mayor Klass' home. While Bruce and Katrina are heading home for the night, Cort breaks into Mayor Klass's home and assaults him and Catherine while dressed as Batman. Pretending to be Batman, Cort taunts the Mayor and kidnaps his daughter, threatening to kill her if he doesn't disband the task force. In flashbacks, During the blackout, the GCPD struggles to contain the riots committed by both Jerome's followers and random citizens gone corrupt. Jerome kidnaps Bruce and drags him to a circus, planning a theatrical execution in front of his followers. Accompanied by Alfred, the GCPD attacks the circus. Bruce escapes and fights Jerome in a house of mirrors, but resists the urge to kill him; Jerome is then subdued and sent back to Arkham by Gordon, restoring order to the city. 11. '"Mayhem of the Music Meister"-'Mayor Klass institutes a 'shoot to kill' order against Batman as well as his team and demands Catherine's safe return within five days or Watson will be fired from the police force. Ariana ends up in coma which prompts Bruce and the team to investigate. Meister appears inside the hospital and Bruce and Alicia confront him, but Meister attacks and places them in a similar coma as Ariana. Bruce and Alicia wake up in a musical dreamworld where they discover Alicia acting out a song ("Partyman"). Meister tells Bruce, Ariana, and Alicia that if they follow the script, they will return to the real world. He warns them, however, that if they die in this world, they die in real life ("I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight"). Bruce, Alicia and Ariana are in a high school operated by principal B.A Ware (William Dent) with Martin Deyell (John Watson) as a gang leader, E.Doubleday (Harvey Dent) as the class president, and Jessica (Rachel Dawes) as a cheerleader. Alicia accuses Ariana of being the literal embodiment of her character but later apologizes ("Fight Song"). Deyell's rivals mobster Harry (Wilson Klass) and his brother Chandell (James Gordon) the piano player have their men kidnap Bruce, Alicia, and Ariana and them to find his daughter Betsy (Catherine Klass) whom they believe is being held hostage by Deyell. Bruce, Alicia, and Ariana discover that Betsy is in a forbidden relationship with Deyell. The trio convince the pair to reveal their love to their fathers and this helps the two protagonists to realize their own mistakes. Harry and Chandell seemingly give their approval ("Trust"), but subsequently decide to go to war. Back in the musical reality, Barry and Kara prepare to sing an original song to appease B.A Ware("Trust") , but the gang war begins outside. Bruce, Alicia, and Ariana are shot in the crossfire("Let's Get Nuts") and are dying with no survivors on either Harry or Deyell's side. Everyone wakes up in the hospital and Meister admits to everyone that he just wanted Bruce and Alicia to see that there is goodness inside of people. Alicia and Ariana reconcile. Ariana, upon learning that Bruce is Batman, Alicia is Red Robin, Watson and Rachel are vigilantes, promises to keep this a secret. Ariana tells the team about how hates the monster her father was and how she regrets not doing anything about it. Bruce tells Ariana that she can still make this right by giving them information on her parents, revealing that her mother is also a criminal because she tried to hold Veronica Vreeland for ransom. Ariana then explains that the Batman kidnapper was a pretender and an FBI agent. Watson asks Ariana if she can give them a name, however, Ariana tells them that she does not know. Catherine wakes up chained in a BDSM room where Black Mask is drinking some wine and gives her a toast. Catherine keeps rejecting Strange's advances of romance from him. Because of this, Strange and Black Mask get Cort to use a whip to beat scars into Catherine's back and sides. 12. '"Dark Sides"-'Batman is attacked by the public and the media. At the police station, Watson and his comrades examine equipment Batman left behind the previous night and arrange to have their findings sent to Strange, Watson keeps their report stashed in his office. Nonetheless, Strange begins to make regular press announcements about the menace posed by Batman and turns Gotham against him. The media also reports the appearance of a new prowler in Gotham: a costumed burglar dubbed the Catwoman, who they claim is Batman's criminal accomplice, to the annoyance of both Batman and Catwoman. Watson tells Bruce to stall Cort, Klass, and Strange as long as he can, but suggests that the team focus on finding Catherine as well as bringing down the person who framed him. Batman attempts to make peace with the police by tracking a drug dealer called the Fish to a new hideout and captures him. In broad daylight, Mayor Klass is meeting with Farrow, who offers support of the FBI in bringing down Batman. Batman hands the criminal to Klass denying he kidnapped his daughter. Klass interprets the gesture as another taunt against his competence and has the agents open fire, attempting to arrest him again. Bilal begins to have suspicions that Sionis is up to something, unfortunately, he has no proof of this. At home, he is confronted by Bruce who explains that the Batman who kidnapped the Mayor's daughter was a pretender and an FBI agent. In flashbacks, Bruce plans to find a way to speak to the board members of Wayne Enterprises to learn their connections to the Arkham District Project. A new drug called "Viper", a prototype of Venom, is hitting the street, endowing the user with super-strength, but eventually killing them. The latter learns that "Viper" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and Wayne Enterprises. Gordon shoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky is exposed, committing suicide after he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Gordon and Bullock later find nothing, watched by Bruce. 13. '"Upstairs/Downstairs"-'Bilal remembers driving Cort near the Klass residence and then realizes that realizes that Cort is the kidnapper. Cort attempts to reconcile with Julie, believing that he needs her to replace his therapist who died when he was younger. She reluctantly agrees to start talking with him, but Sionis later has her killed. Believing that Julie has abandoned him, Cort continues to mentally deteriorate. Batman and Agent Asselah break into Cort's apartment to find proof that he was the kidnapper, however, they do discover recordings of his therapy sessions which reveal his disturbed behavior. Cort arrives home and catches them, injuring Asselah. but they manage to escape. Asselah later arranges a urgent meeting with Sage and Farrow in her house. Outside of the house, Sage asks Asselah why they meeting there, not at the Gotham City FBI Office and Asselah assures him that he will understand, once Asselah explains everything. Farrow lets them inside the house before asking her daughter to leave her for talk to her colleagues. Asselah tells Sage that the OPR must start an internal investigation into Cort, Sionis, and every agent manipulated by him. He adds that he takes full responsibility as the agent ran Sionis' detail, and this should not fall on Farrow who did everything by the book. Nearing the end of the confession, Farrow informs Asselah that she has to place him on administrative leave immediately. Asselah understands and turns over his sidearm and badge, promising to cooperate fully. Sage decides to call an ambulance for Asselah upon learning that Cort shot him before Farrow takes Bilal's sidearm to shoot Sage several times and makes it look like that Asselah killed him. Black Mask then arrives telling Asselah that he works for Sionis now or he will be going to jail and his family will be dead. Black Mask and Special Agent-in-Charge Farrow explain that Sionis has been manipulating the FBI for the past year while running Palmer Tech. Sionis had Farrow's child killed to force her into submission and also had Asselah's brother's health insurance revoked following a cancer diagnosis. In flashbacks, Bruce returns to school, where he has some trouble with bully Tommy Elliot, but Alfred convinces him to fight back. 14. '"Brotherhood"-'As Black Mask has Cort, Farrow, and Asselah arrest mob bosses all over Gotham, he has the Masks destroy money meant for the city bank. Watson reveals to Bruce that Ray, before he left to join the Legends, gave him information that Sionis murdered his brother Roderick because he was a criminal rival. Adrian gets into a heated argument with Mayor Klass when Adrian refuses to return an indictment against Batman believing that he never kidnapped his daughter. This results in Adrian punching Klass in the face and Klass firing him. Adrian goes to Harvey for help and Harvey reveals he has dirt on Klass. Harvey comes up with an idea that will benefit Bruce, Adrian, and himself. The team heads to a meth lab after being tipped off about it by Ariana, where they are attacked by the Masks and John discovers that Roderick is still alive, working for Black Mask John refuses to see Roderick as anything more than a traitor, unworthy of saving. The team finds out that Black Mask uses pills to control the mind of his operatives, who are FBI agents, and pills that could have been administered to Roderick. They locate him and the rest of the Masks, successfully extracting Roderick with help from Ray and John, who confronts Roderick with the documents, which Roderick confirms. Harvey and Adrian hold a press conference, explaining to reporters that Klass relieved Adrian of District Attorney because he refused to cover up his involvement in the death of a prostitute that the Mayor had relations with. Klass was present at the scene when she died and attempted to perform CPR to revive her. Klass was unaware she overdosed and just cracked her rips causing more blood to flow out. When realizing that she has overdosed, Klass stopped and left the premises. Harvey then announces that what Klass did to Adrian is an impeachable offense. In flashbacks, Bruce continues a yearly family tradition by going on a hiking trip in the woods, albeit alone for the first time. He finds himself unprepared for the dangers, but Alfred eventually joins him. 15. '"Double Trouble (Part-One)"-'Following the impeachment of Wilson Klass, Harvey is sworn in as the new mayor. Harvey heads out to meet with Sergeant Watson for a raid on a derelict building being held by the mob, heavily defended with stolen weapons and supplies from Gotham's Army depots. With Batman's help, the gang is captured. In front of news reporters, Mayor Dent publicly congratulates the police and thanks Watson due to knowing that this will boost his approval ratings. But just then, one of the captured crooks taunts Harvey with the assurance that he and his cohorts will soon be free, and kicks a puddle of mud, splattering it on Harvey's suit. To everyone's shock, Harvey goes berserk with fury and attacks the handcuffed man, and has to be pulled off him. A second later, Harvey inexplicably reverts to his amiable, courteous self, with seemingly no memory of the fit of rage. Despite having seen the direct cause of the attack, Watson asks what that was about and Dent says "I don't know. I guess he just hit the right button." Watson mutters "That's one fucking button." Meanwhile, Black Mask commands Cort and Asselah to find something dirty about Dent's past that could be used in his favor, despite his apparently spotless record and being the son of William. At a party in Wayne Manor to celebrate Harvey's achievement, Bruce reveals that he has signed over his shares of Wayne Enterprises to Lucius Fox due to now being the new deputy mayor. Harvey tells Bruce to not worry about Catherine since her father is no longer mayor and since Harvey called off the shoot to kill order against the Batman as well as his team. Bruce refuses to end his search for Catherine and this makes Harvey have another violent outburst. Harvey is prepared to attack Bruce only to be calmed by Rachel's intervention. Concerned, Bruce advises him to seek psychiatric help to which Rachel implies he already is, much to Harvey's embarrassment. Harvey is highly reluctant to appear vulnerable as mayor, but agrees to seek counseling. At Wayne Enterprises, under hypnosis with Watson's wife Avesta, an alternate personality known as "Big Bad Harv" surfaces. "Harv" is resentful of his father and produces a coin which he compulsively flips. Avesta reveals that as a boy Harvey suppressed his rage until it became a separate personality which is Big Bad Harv. Avesta notes that Harvey needs to realize that anger is nothing to be ashamed of in order for Big Bad Harv to go away but he refuses to let Harvey take over completely. After Avesta is nearly thrown from the window, she snaps her fingers. Harvey resurfaces, and is immediately shaken by "Big Bad Harv" and his actions, stating that he used to be able to repress him for years. Nora suggests Harvey admit himself to a psychiatric hospital for a few days, but Harvey refuses saying it will have a bad affect on his approval ratings. Shakily, Harvey agrees to the continued (but secret) therapy sessions. Unbeknownst to Harvey, Cort and a disturbed as well as remorseful Asselah secretly overhead the incident and leave to tell Black Mask. Later at the Mayor's office, Harvey gets a call from Black Mask, who summons him to a meeting, or else "Big Bad Harv" will be exposed; completely demolishing Harvey's career. Noticing Harvey's strange behavior, Bruce changes into Batman and follows him. At Ace Chemicals, Black Mask and his gang confront Harvey, having found records from his childhood that show that after ''he '' fought back against a bully, the boy was later hospitalized (for appendicitis, not injuries, but young Harvey didn't know that). Feeling guilty, Harvey repressed his anger so completely that it has built up over the years, until it has become "Big Bad Harv". ''Black Mask threatens to expose an increasingly agitated Dent unless he '' complies with Thorne's agenda. Suddenly calm, Harvey smiles and says: "There's one problem: You're talking to the wrong Harvey." Now it is Big Bad Harv who rises and attacks Black Mask and his accomplices, wiping out the gang with the reluctant aid of Batman. Black grabs the psychiatric file and runs out of the office through the plant, and Harvey chases him. One of the Masks aims a firearm at Harvey and Batman knocks his aim off. A stray bullet hits an electrical switchboard, and a live cable falls into a vat of chemicals, which blow up under the catwalk where Harvey has fallen face-down, the explosion tears through the catwalk and Batman knocks Harvey out before he can continue further with his rampage. Harvey is rushed to a hospital, but leaves later on vowing to put an end to Black Mask. 16.'"Double Trouble (Part-Two)"-'William enters his apartment to find Harvey there waiting for him. Harvey asks if Alicia is his half-sister, which William denies. Harvey coldly shows William the evidence. He then pulls a gun on William, who pleads with him, and asks William for his Prometheus suit before shooting the window behind him. Harvey says he was raised in his father's shadow and now William would die in his son's and that nobody will remember his name. Harvey then pushes William out of the window to his death. Five days after killing his father, Harvey is now silencing opposition and ruling the city through brute force. The Gotham media has even taken to calling him Two-Face, for his treachery. Chief O'Hara and his officers would clash with Harvey on occasions. After he refused to comply with him, calling him "a murderer and terrorist", the mayor sends his enforcers to capture and kill O'Hara, along with many of the GCPD's officers. As O'Hara is dragged into the precinct's lobby to be executed, he was saved by the arrival of Batman and his team. O'Hara and his officers help the Bat Family battle the enforcers and retake the precinct. However, after Batman is caught off guard by one of Harvey's men, O'Hara tried to tackle the gun out of their hands, only to be shot it the torso as he did so. As O'Hara dies, he begs Batman and his team to stop Harvey and prevent further bloodshed from his enforcers. After sending his squad to the GCPD headquarters to silence Chief O'Hara, Harvey takes Jack Ryder, his secretary Deborah and a number of civilians hostage, holding them at Wayne Manor, wanting to see Alicia. As Alicia arrives to talk, Two-Face continually choosing their fates with a flip of his coin. As his men guard him, he voices his anger for William liking her more than him and Gotham's up rise against him. Executing a hostage, Two-Face then decides the fate of another and Deborah, whom he releases, because of Alicia pleading with Harvey that he has always known the difference between right and wrong. Finally pointing a gun at Ryder, Alicia suggests Harvey kill her. Harvey takes control and tries to commit suicide. Flipping the coin to decide their fate, it is caught by Alicia before it can land. Harvey then demands the result only for Alicia to pocket the coin. Left indecisive, Harvey/Two-Face is taken away by the GCPD to receive help at Arkham Asylum. Following Harvey's arrest, Bruce is appointed to be the new mayor of Gotham City by the council due to having served as Harvey's deputy mayor and the media begins to call Alicia a hero for putting her life at risk to help them. In flashbacks 17. '"Beyond Redemption"-'Asselah calls a meeting with Batman on the rooftop of police headquarters by placing a Bat-shaped stencil on the building's searchlight, unaware that Cort is spying on them from an adjacent building. Asselah has Batman look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Batman discovers Asselah meeting with Black Mask and confronts Asselah, who confesses what has happened when meeting with his superiors to discuss Sionis manipulating the FBI. Batman and the team stop the corrupt officers before Sergeant Howard Brandon attempts to kill the vigilante; but Asselah convinces him to surrender. Furious, Cort breaks into Watson's office and uncovers evidence of his collusion with Batman, including the data he was hiding from Strange. Cort takes the evidence directly to Black Mask and Strange who deduce that Batman must be a man of wealth, and asks Cort to help take down Batman, Watson, and Asselah. Black Mask sends FBI agents loyal to him to kill Asselah and his family at their home. Batman helps Asselah fight them off, and reveals his identity to him as a sign of trust. In flashbacks, Jervis Tetch breaks himself, Jerome, Scarecrow and eighty other inmates out of Arkham, before hypnotising hundreds of Gotham citizens to stand on rooftops to force Gordon into an impossible situation. Though Tetch programs his victims to jump if they are told not to, Gordon finds a loophole and tricks the hypnotised people into saving each other, while apprehending Tetch. 18. '"Taken Hostage"-'As Asselah and his family are adjusting to life at Wayne Manor, Black Mask goes to Mayor Wayne offering to return Catherine to him if he allows a certain construction company to build the new movie theater. Batman heads to New York, and recruits a magical vigilante known as Zatanna Zatarra (Lacey Chabert), for help as her powers are derived from magic. Zatanna tracks down Catherine, to a building once owned by Gavin King. Batman, Orpheus, Bat-Woman, Asselah, Red Robin, and Zatanna head to the location, but they only find Black mask, and that it was a ruse to move Catherine to another location. The attack causes Black Mask to rethink working with Bruce and reveals that he wants Fox to give away ownership of Wayne Enterprises to him. Black Mask sends one of his mercenaries, Mason Forest, who uses a formula called Venom, to kill Batman. However, Zatanna siphons Forest's Venom abilities, leaving him a normal human while Batman knocks him out while Black Mask escapes. Zatanna tells Batman that Catherine is at Strange's penthouse, giving the Dark Knight an idea. Batman goes to Strange's penthouse and finds him once again dressed in a Batman costume and conversing with a mannequin. Batman appeals to Strange's ego and lets him gloat about staging the frame-up. But when Strange turns the subject towards Batman's true identity, Batman simply plays ignorant to Strange's ravings, saying he has no idea what Strange is talking about, and points out the Doctor's erratic and bizarre behavior as evidence that it is he who is mad and his profiling work is based on delusion. Watson and a uniformed police officer then burst through Strange's door and Batman reveals that he has been recording their entire meeting, including Strange's confession to the kidnapping. The officer finds Catherine tied up in another room, but otherwise unharmed. When Gordon attempts to arrest Strange, the doctor runs outside and finds himself in front of more cops. Mistaking him for Batman because of his costume, they shoot Strange, killing him. Zatanna heads back to New York and Catherine is revealed to be secretly exhibiting mental instability while her father is glad to have her back. In flashbacks, Bruce, blaming himself for not killing Jerome in their previous encounter, tracks him down with Selina's help, as Jerome tracks down his abusive uncle. Jerome's uncle tries to kill him but Bruce intervenes, and in the ensuing encounter, he chooses to spare Jerome again. Jerome kills his uncle after learning the location of someone he is searching for, and he and Scarecrow later rescue Tetch and head to 'St. Ignatius', pursued by Bruce, who alerts Gordon. 19. '"Bloom"-'A Spyral agent gives Watson and Avesta files on the mysterious Mr. Bloom, a Meta-Human who uses his abilities to steal magic seeds, and with them the user grants superpowers, but at the cost of their lives. Batman, Red Robin, and Orpheus prepare to track down Mr. Bloom. At the GCPD, Catherine decides to take trauma counselling from Dr. Leslie Thompkins after it is revealed that Strange, Black Mask, and someone dressed as Batman molested her when she was kidnapped. Batman, Bat-Woman, and Orpheus initially stop Mr. Bloom from killing another person. Asselah sets a trap for Mr. Bloom, but he kidnaps him forcing Batman, Orpheus, and Bat-Woman to go after him. Batman, Orpheus, and Bat-Woman take down Mr. Bloom. Klass throws a dinner party to celebrate his daughter's safe return and tells Fox that Bruce should call of the anti-vigilante task force so that the police can concentrate on the real criminals. Catherine chats with Alicia, confessing her fear of one day waking up and discovering that Strange is still alive. Alicia then asks how her relationship with Batman is going, revealing that she knows Alicia is Red Robin and believes she as well as Batman are lovers. Alicia, shocked by this, denies it. Catherine then reveals she blames her father for kidnapping since he distrusted Batman even though he put his life on the line on Gotham and he trusted Strange even though Strange unleashed monsters into Gotham. Catherine confesses she would love to kill Alicia to gain Batman's love and attacks her with a knife. The guests then flee horrified by this and Catherine knocks her father out when he tries to stop her. Alicia seeks refuge in the bathroom where she tries to make an emergency call. Catherine manages to break open the bathroom door and lashes out furiously against Alicia. Both engage each other in battle, throwing each other until Alicia finally manages to knock Catherine unconscious after hitting her head against the floor. Bruce and Catherine then enter the penthouse, with Bruce and Alicia embracing while Alicia explained what had happened. Later on, Ariana texts Alicia to check the news and the team does where Farrow is holding a press conference. Farrow states that Sage's corpse was found in the Gotham River together with the murder weapon - Asselah registered service sidearm and that Asselah killed several FBI agents who attempted to arrest him at his own home. In flashbacks, Jerome Valeska assembles the "Legion of Horribles" – Penguin, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Firefly and Mr. Freeze – and sets out to find Wayne Enterprises associate Xander Wilde. Valeska shoots up a Wayne Enterprises building, but to no avail does he find Wilde, and is forced to escape when the GCPD arrive. 20. '"Beacon of Hope"-'As the team works to clear Asselah's name, an engineering professor is killed by a swarm of bees at a university. The team then searches for a metahuman that can control bees. Katrina tracks another bee attack, however, Bruce is too late and attacked by the swarm. Lucius Jr. tracks down Bruce's hideout, learning his secret in the process, so that he can off his help on the team since the engineering professor that was killed was his friend. Lucius Jr. realizes the sting actually implanted a bee within Bruce that is replicating itself. Fox uses a sonic sound wave to save Bruce. Lucius Jr. examines one of the bees, which turns out to be a robot and their suspect just a scientist from Wayne Enterprises named Brie Larvan, who is targeting other former employees. During the next bee attack, Bruce goes after Larvan while the rest of the team attempts to stop the bees from killing the board members. Lucius Jr. and Katrina develop a virus to shut down the bees and uses them to stop Brie. Meanwhile, Roderick is revealed to be imprisoned in a cabin in the everglades that belonged to a former drug dealer. Watson comes across two drug dealing brothers named Teo and Esteban Famosa. The two drug dealers knock him unconscious. A short time later, Roderick returns to the cabin to find the thugs taking the cocaine from the warehouse, using Watson to carry it. Roderick is able to signal to Watson and, despite their antagonistic relationship, the two work together to take down the brothers. Watson argues with Teo long enough for Roderick to sneak inside the cabin and kill Esteban. It is not shown how Roderick kills him, but a loud thumping noise can be heard coming from inside the cabin shortly before Roderick emerges with a Estaban's gun. Watson then tosses cocaine into the face of Teo, distracting him long enough for Roderick to get a clean shot and shoot him in the heart. Watson is not sure of what to think of this and Avesta advises him to treat Roderick like a brother than a criminal, which Watson reluctantly does. In flashbacks, With help from Bruce, Gordon and Bullock locate Wilde, who reveals that he is Jerome's twin brother, Jeremiah, and also reveals that he has kidnapped Jerome. Mad Hatter and Scarecrow break out Jerome from Jeremiah's custody, but are chased off by Gordon and Bullock. Scarecrow concocts a laughing gas for Jerome to spread across the city. 21. '"One Last Shot"-'Sionis goes to find a painting that is in posession of Esther Falb, a Holocaust survivor whose family were the original owners of the painting. Sionis decides to let her keep it which makes Ariana confide in Alicia that there may still be some good inside Black Mask. Rachel takes Asselah on as a client and organizes with Bruce to have Asselah testify against Sionis in front of a grand jury. Rachel calls a press conference to announce what Asselah is doing so the public is aware given that his testimony would be sealed. Bruce and the team celebrate after the hearing. Sionis learns of this and decides it would be better not to kill Asselah now that he is a public figure, but Tiffany convinces him otherwise. Asselah returns to his house where he recorded a message for his wife and son. Saying his last goodbye for his family Asselah then confessed about all Sionis' crimes and asked his wife to give the record to Bruce and Rachel. Black Mask and Tiffany send Cort, who goes after Asselah. Asselah attempts to convince Cort to cut a deal with Rachel and take Sionis down. However, Cort refuses, noting that Sionis and Black Mask made him more than a federal agent and he was very grateful to him. Asselah then stated that as long as he is alive his family is at risk and told Cort to do whatever he needed. Nadeem then attempted to pull his gun before Cort killed Asselah by a single shot in the head. In flashbacks, Jerome holds the interim mayor and other powerful Gothamites hostage at a music festival and orders Gordon to bring him Bruce and Jeremiah, buying time for the other Legion members to load the laughing gas onto a blimp and release it upon the festival crowd. The GCPD takes out Jerome's men and saves the mayor, while Cobblepot betrays the Legion by subduing the pilot and steering the blimp away from civilians. Gordon pursues Jerome, who declares that he will live on and willingly falls to his death from a rooftop. Tricked into opening a "gift" left by Jerome, Jeremiah is exposed to a modified version of the laughing gas that drives him insane. 22. '"Rachel"-'As the team mourns Bilal's death, Roderick tells Watson that Black Mask has been selling bullets containing chlormethine, making the rounds among gangs. Watson and a fellow Sergeant named Bingsley head a group ambushing the Blackout Gang during a weapons buy. However, the operation was ruined by the Bat Family, causing Bingsley to express his anger towards the vigilantes for not following protocol. Bruce, as Batman, attacks Sionis when the Department of Justice have all the charges dropped against him, forcing him to confess before being turned over to the police. However due to circumstances, Adrian is forced to release Sionis. When the team targets Black Mask's operation again when Black Mask wants the chlormethine disposed of, Roderick kills Rachel while a fire occurs at the warehouse. Rachel later dies at Leslie Thompkins' clinic when she is taken there for treatment. Sionis is revealed to be Black Mask and Black Mask reveals to Ariana and Tiffany that his mask has been burned to his face, prompting him to be vengeful at Batman. In flashbacks, under seemingly posthumous orders from Jerome, his followers launch an attack on GCPD Headquarters. At his bunker, Jeremiah works on his self-sustaining energy generator and tells Bruce he is struggling against the toxin's insanity, leading to a confrontation at Jerome's grave. Believing the GCPD attack is a diversion from Bruce and Jeremiah, Gordon heads to the bunker and learns the day's events were a subterfuge orchestrated by Jeremiah, who has modified the generator into a bomb; Gordon barely escapes as the generator explodes. Revealing his true insane personality and his plan to tear Gotham down, Jeremiah leaves Bruce unconscious and steals more generators from Wayne Enterprises. 23. '"One Bad Day"-'The team tries to determine their next move against Black Mask and Sionis. Bilal's wife Seema Asselah is called to the Gotham City FBI Office to support their investigation on her husband. He also calls Watson to help her, however, she then lets him know that the FBI was listening to them. She hands NWatson her phone with Asselah's dying declaration. Watson realizes that legally, a person who believes that they're dying has less incentive to lie and anything they say is admissible in court. In flashbacks, Jeremiah plants his bombs around Gotham and gives the city six hours to evacuate before detonation. Gordon escapes the bunker with blueprints of Jeremiah's plans. Jeremiah also abducts Alfred and lures Bruce to a hideout, where Bruce enlists Selina's help. Scarecrow's fear toxin makes Bruce hallucinate an insane Alfred attacking him, but Selina frees the real Alfred, and the two save Bruce. Jeremiah is intercepted by Cobblepot, Grundy, Barbara and Tabitha, who demand a ransom on threat of destroying the bombs' core relay; Jeremiah instead destroys the relay himself and rewires the bombs to detonate in sequence. After Nygma deciphers the blueprints, Gordon brings the plans to GCPD; with help from Fox, Bullock locates and deactivates the first bomb in time. Gordon then reveals on a newscast that he is alive, as Jeremiah believed that the bomb in his bunker killed Gordon. His plans foiled, Jeremiah incinerates all his followers alive, but is later approached by Ra's al Ghul, who proposes an alliance. Bruce, Selina and Alfred return to Wayne Manor, but Jeremiah breaks in and shoots Selina in the abdomen; Alfred then subdues him. 24. '"A New Napkin"-'''Batman and his team learn from Ariana that Tiffany ordered Asselah's death and her father ordered Julie Madison's. Bruce tells Cort the truth about Julie's death, which Cort investigates and finds her body. Black Mask and Ariana throw a dinner party at the Presidential Hotel, but their party is interrupted when Alicia distributes Asselah's video on Facebook, Youtube, and Twitter, followed by the arrival of Cort, who attacks Black Mask and Tiffany. Bruce soon joins the fight. Black Mask kills Cort while Batman overpowers and beats Black Mask but chooses to spare his life because he is better than him. Batman reveals that Ariana gave him proof of Tiffany ordering Asselah's death and was going to use it unless Black Mask agreed to return to prison and not plan anything from there. Black Mask accepts and feels guilt for letting his wife be a target. Before Batman leaves, Emergency Service Unit led by Sergeant Watson stormed Black Mask's penthouse. Officers then finds Cort dead and unmasks him. Watson tells everyone that he was not a real Batman and when he is asked how did he knows, Watson answers with a pointing on Batman leaving the penthouse. Handcuffed, Roderick, Black Mask, Tiffany, Farrow, and several corrupt FBI agents are escorted out of the hotel and taken into custody. Black Mask begs Watson to let him say goodbye to his wife and daughter, however, Watson ruthlessly refuses by reminding Black Mask that he didn't allow Asselah as well as Rachel to say goodbye to their loved ones and takes the screaming Black Mask to the car. Farrow then decides to confess and collaborate Asselah's dying declaration in exchange for immunity. Ariana is grateful that her parents' evil has ended and Katrina ends her engagement with Bruce due to wanting their child to have a normal life. Although angered by this by smashing a plate, Bruce reluctantly agrees to it. In flashbacks, Selina is hospitalized with likely permanent spinal damage. Ra's al Ghul kidnaps Bruce, breaks Jeremiah out of custody and steals his bombs back from the GCPD. Alfred, Gordon, Bullock, and the Strike Force ally against Jeremiah and the League of Shadows. Ra's escapes while Jeremiah's bombs kill the mayor and destroy every bridge out of Gotham, reducing the city to lawlessness. With Gotham largely evacuated and overrun by criminals, Bruce accepts his destiny as the city's protector and begins hunting Jeremiah. Gordon, supported by Bullock, Fox and a dozen other cops, also stays to fight for the city, and operates a searchlight atop GCPD Headquarters as a symbol against the darkness. Category:The Knight of Gotham